This patent application relates to apparatus wherein electrons bombard a transmission type target to develop X-rays that exit the opposite side of the target. Such transmission type targets are described in, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0064253.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an X-ray tube having an elongated filament and a cylindrically shaped anode resulting in an X-ray tube that is much improved in power and efficiency over the prior art transmission type anodes.